Eternity
by catty cullen malfoy
Summary: Los hijos de nuestros héroes llegan a Hogwarts y los problemas no se harán esperar. ¿Las viejas rencillas renacerán? ¿El amor podrá derrumbarlas? HP/Twilight
1. El encuentro

**Capítulo 1: El encuentro**

Los Potter habían dejado a sus hijos Albus y James en la Estación King's Cross cuando los vieron por primera vez, eran una pareja joven que acompañaba a un hermoso par de gemelos. La mujer era sumamente hermosa y no aparentaba más de veinte años y el hombre muy alto, de piel cobriza y también muy guapo, lo más seguro es que no rebasaba los veinticuatro años. Lo más seguro es que los niños fueran sus sobrinos o primos, pues ser sus padres era algo imposible, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Harry, sino lo que escuchó segundos después de que hubiera puesto sus ojos sobre ese inusual cuarteto.

-Disculpe señor ¿Usted sabe donde se encuentra la plataforma 9 y ¾?- preguntó la mujer a uno de los encargados de la estación

-¡Ya le he repetido eso a cinco personas en este día, esa plataforma NO EXISTE!

-¡Ay, pero que groseros son en Londres!- exclamó la muchacha y Harry pudo notar el acento norteamericano en su voz

-¡OH, no perderemos el tren!- Se quejó uno de los gemelos que se veía muy preocupado

Harry al ver su angustia se acerco a ellos y les ofreció cortésmente su ayuda

-¿Usted lo dice en serio?- preguntó un gemelo - ¿No es una broma?

-Por supuesto que no, pueden confiar en mí pues yo también soy un mago como ustedes- les dijo Harry y los gemelos sonrieron cuando los llamó magos. Así, Harry les explicó el procedimiento para llegar al andén.

-¿Y no vamos a chocar con el muro?

-No se preocupen, si quieren corran un poco para que eviten los nervios- les dijo Harry recordando la primera vez que él había pasado por el muro para llegar al andén

-Si corran, eso ayuda mucho- les alentó Giny al ver su cara de preocupación

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda ¿Señor…?-dijo la mujer que los acompañaba

-Harry, Harry Potter y ella es mi esposa Giny Potter, y ¿ustedes son…?

-Los Black, yo me llamo Renesmee y él es mi esposo Jacob Black ¡ah! y por supuesto los gemelos William y Edward-dio mientras señalaba a los mencionados

-¡Se hace tarde!- Les recordó uno de los gemelos

-¡Es cierto, vamos! De nuevo gracias señores Potter- dijo Renesmee y se apresuró con los gemelos al muro

-Gracias señor, esto del mundo de la magia, varitas y la escuela; es algo totalmente nuevo para nosotros- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa de agradecimiento – Bueno yo me retiro para despedir a

ese par, nos vemos señores Potter- y se encaminó hacia el muro que lo llevaría al andén

-Disculpe- lo interrumpió Harry - ¿Ustedes son familiares de los niños, verdad?

Jacob se quedó pasmado ante esa pregunta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Harry

-Perdón, no debí preguntar eso

-No, está bien. Ha de ser extraño ver a una pareja tan joven con ese par de niños de once años, en una situación un tanto complicada por el conocimiento de un mundo totalmente nuevo ¿Verdad? –pausó un poco y prosiguió- Nosotros somos sus pa…padrinos y venimos a acompañarlos en este momento tan importante pues sus padres murieron

-Lo siento, ha de ser un poco pesado para una pareja tan joven- dijo Harry y observó como Giny le dedicaba una sonrisa de comprensión a Jacob, pues ella sabía que cuidar de cualquier niño era una tarea muy pesada

-Ah…si…gracias…bueno ya me voy que se hace tarde, hasta luego- y se apresuró a llegar al andén

-¡Pobres! son tan jóvenes Harry

-Si, pero hay algo extraño en ellos, el tartamudeo de la voz del chico y su historia es muy extraña, ellos son demasiado jóvenes para ser padrinos de unos niños tan grandes, lo más normal es que alguien de mayor edad los acompañara

-No sabemos mucho de ellos, tal vez no tiene a nadie

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Harry no muy convencido, había algo extraño en esa ¿familia? y él lo tenía que averiguar


	2. La despedida

**Capítulo 2: La despedida**

El andén 9 y ¾ estaba lleno de estudiantes que se despedían de sus respectivas familias, algunos sonreían y hacían bromas y otros contenían las lágrimas, tal vez por miedo a lo desconocido o por una gran emoción.

-William, creo que debemos de apresurarnos o no vamos a encontrar lugar

-Si tienes razón- dijo Edward

-Oigan y no se van a despedir de mi- dijo Renesmee – ¡Yo que los quiero tanto y ustedes que no se preocupan por mi! – Exclamó exageradamente

-¡Claro que sí!- dijeron ambos al unísono – Te vamos a extrañar mucho – y ambos la abrazaron cariñosamente

-Y qué ¿no se van a despedir de mí?- dijo una voz grave detrás de ellos

-Pensamos que te habías perdido- dijo Edward

-¿Qué paso amor?- dijo Renesmee cariñosamente

-Nada cariño, solo me entretuve un poco con el señor Potter- dijo Jacob

-Bueno, creo que ya nos tenemos que ir casi son las once- dijo William

-Esta bien pero denme un beso y prométanme que nos escribirán seguido- dijo Renesmee

-¡Claro!- dijo William y se acercó para darle un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte

-Te voy a extrañar-le dijo Renesmee- y a ti también mi pequeño Eddie- dijo mientras los abrazaba y besaba a ambos

-¿Y yo?-dijo Jacob y enseguida los gemelos se acercaron a él para abrazarlo

-Díganle a Nicole que la vamos a extrañar mucho- dijo Edward

-Creo que ustedes se lo dijeron más de veinte veces por la mañana ¿o no? –dijo Jacob divertido y a la vez contento de que sus niños apreciaran tanto al miembro más joven de la familia – Está bien se lo diré de nuevo- y con una sonrisa los niños se alejaron de ellos

-¡Los vamos a extrañar! – les dijo mientras tomaba a su esposa por la cintura y les sonreía a los niños que iban subiendo al tren. Renesmee estaba conteniendo las lágrimas y sólo movía su mano pues sabía que si hablaba iba a comenzar a llorar, pues esos niños eran su vida.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-¿Qué te pasa Albus?- preguntó la pequeña Lily a su hermano que se mostraba muy nervioso

-Na..na..nada- contestó Albus no muy seguro de sí mismo

-Estas nervioso ¿verdad?-dijo Lily

-Yo…yo…yo no estoy nervioso – dijo Albus con la misma inseguridad

-Hubiera sido mejor que mamá y papá te acompañaran- dijo Lily

-¡No! Yo estoy bien, además ellos tenían compromisos y hubiera sido difícil que me acompañaran – dijo su hermano

-Pero sabes que para ellos nosotros estamos primero, sin ningún problema habrían elegido llegar un poco más tarde a sus compromisos, ¡claro! si tú se los hubieras permitido-dijo Lily

-Lo sé, pero…-dijo Albus

-¡Pero nada!- exclamó Lily –Si te sentías inseguro deberías haberles pedido que se quedarán aquí, pero ¡casi los corriste!

-No me malinterpretes, es que no quería que se retrasaran por mí- dijo Albus

-A veces eres muy tierno Albus- dijo una voz tierna detrás de él que hizo que saltara de la impresión y se volteara rápidamente, era su madre

-¿Creías que nos íbamos a ir sin verte partir?- lo cuestionó Giny

-¡Mamá!¡Papá!- gritó Albus y abrazó a sus padres

-Ya, ya Albus no te preocupes aquí estamos- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de su hijo le preguntó -¿qué te pasa, te asusta algo?

-Si..si.. entró en Slytherin- dijo Albus en un susurro

-Albus Severus, no tienes por qué preocuparte, si llegaras a entrar en esa casa ellos ganarían un excelente estudiante; pero, si tanto te preocupa puedes elegir entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador tiene en cuenta tus preferencias

-¿En serio?-cuestionó sorprendido Albus

-Eso pasó conmigo-respondió Harry y logró ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo

-Bueno, creo que ya debo subir al tren- dijo Albus y se volvió a despedir de sus padres y su pequeña hermana Lily. Después se encaminó junto con su prima Rose hacia el tren.

Todos se despedían de sus familiares y la pequeña Lily no paraba de decirle adiós a sus hermanos y a su prima cuando vio por primera vez a una persona que le dio un vuelco a su joven corazón, era un muchacho rubio muy guapo y muy serio, pues en lugar de despedirse efusivamente de sus padres se limitó a dirigirles una corta mirada para luego encaminarse a buscar un compartimiento libre, aunque eso no evitó que girase unas cuantas veces su mirada hacia la multitud de gente que se despedía de sus hijos o hermanos, y fue precisamente en una de esas miradas cuando observó a una linda niña que se despedía de lo que parecían ser "¿sus hermanos?", bueno eso no le importó demasiado pero en verdad le pareció muy bonita y se dedicó a observarla más tiempo hasta que ella conectó su mirada con la suya, el contacto duro pocos segundos, hasta que él reaccionó y siguió su camino. Lo que Lily ignoraba es que otro par de ojos se la había quedado viendo desde que se había acercado a la ventanilla del tren para despedirse de sus hermanos y primos, ese joven también había quedado maravillado con su hermosura y se había propuesto investigar quien era aquella joven, a quién con sólo haberle dedicado una mirada le había robado el corazón.


	3. Nuevos amigos

**Capítulo 3: Nuevos amigos**

-¡Este está vacío Will!-gritó Edward con júbilo a su hermano, ya llevaban más de cinco minutos en el tren y no habían conseguido un compartimiento

-¡Ya era hora! Empezaba a creer que nos íbamos que pasar todo el viaje de pie-dijo William

Los hermanos entraron en el compartimiento y se dedicaron a acomodar sus cosas cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba el marco de la puerta y ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo.

-Di..disculpen, ¿creen que podríamos sentarnos aquí? Los demás compartimientos están llenos y nosotros…-dijo una muchacha pelirroja muy guapa que iba junto a un muchacho de ojos verdes

-Entren-les dijo Edward

-¡Gracias! – exclamó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

-Si gracias, ya estábamos empezando a preocuparnos por no encontrar un compartimiento-dijo el ojiverde, el cual acomodó sus cosas y las de la chica. Después se sentaron enfrente de los gemelos y se formó un incómodo silencio entre el cuarteto, el cual la pelirroja rompió.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-les preguntó

-Yo me llamo Edward-dijo el que se encontraba al lado de la ventana-y, como se habrán dado cuenta, él es mi hermano gemelo William

-Will, me gusta más, además William suena como si fuera un hombre de cuarenta años-

-¿Pensé que el diminutivo de William era Billy?-lo cuestionó la pelirroja-¡Ah! Lo siento no me he presentado mi nombre es Rose y él es mi primo Albus, mejor conocido como Al

-Es un placer conocerlos-dijo Will- y con respecto a lo de mi nombre, tienes razón lo más correcto sería que me llamarán Billy, pero ese es el nombre de mi abuelo y…-pero fue interrumpido por su hermano que le había dado un leve golpe en las costillas y le susurró

–Recuerda lo que dijo mamá- ante lo cual él se quedó callado

-¿Pasó algo?-le preguntó Al

-No..nada, ¿ustedes son hijos de magos verdad?-dijo Will tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación

-Sí, y ustedes de muggles-afirmó Rose

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-cuestionaron ambos a la vez, cosa que los hizo reír a los cuatro

-Es muy obvio- dijo Rose entre risas- Transmiten por su mirada un el temor a lo desconocido, además de que nunca los había visto, y cómo mi madre trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia conozco muchas familias de magos.

-¿Creen que nos sea difícil adaptarnos?-cuestionó Edward

-No lo creo- dijo Al- Hay muchos magos y brujas de padres muggles y no tardan mucho en acoplarse, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Sí, lo único que debe preocuparles en este momento es la ceremonia de selección ¿ustedes tienen alguna casa favorita?-les preguntó Rose

-¿Casa?¿Selección?-Cuestionó Edward y por la cara de Will era claro que se hacía la misma pregunta

-¡Oh, lo siento! Pensé que ya sabían-dijo Rose-Les explico, Hogwarts está dividido en cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff; y dependiendo de las habilidades de cada alumno le es asignada una de ellas.

-Yo quiero entrar en Gryffindor – dijo Al –Para mí es la mejor de todas las casas

-Yo también quiero entrar en ella-dijo Rose-Además, ahí han estado los mejores magos: Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter y Hermione y Ron Weasley

-¡HARRY POTTER!-exclamaron los gemelos a la vez

-¿Lo conocen?-les cuestionó Al

-Sí, él fue quien nos ayudó a cruzar el muro para llegar al andén-dijo Will

-¿Es famoso?-cuestionó Edward

-Sí, él fue quién derrotó al mago más temible que ha habido en nuestro mundo: Lord Voldemort-dijo Rose

-No lo creo-dijo Will, y otros tres se le quedaron viendo confundidos- Es decir, él se ve tan calmado y es tan amable, que me es difícil creer que alguna vez halla luchado contra alguien

-Así es papá-dijo Al- Es muy relajado, pero cuando alguien lastima a seres inocentes se enoja de verdad

-Si, el tío trata de solucionar todo de manera pacífica, pero a veces…a veces no se puede negociar de una buena manera con la gente-dijo Rose-No todos los magos y las brujas son buenos, algunos han hecho cosas terribles por considerarse superiores

-¡Y yo que pensaba que los locos maniáticos eran exclusivos de Italia!-soltó Will pero pronto se cubrió la boca con la mano, había hablado de más

-¿De Italia?¿Qué hay allá?-Lo cuestionó Rose pero fue interrumpida por Edward

-Na..nada, son inventos de mi hermano- Pero Rose no quedó convencida con la respuesta, aunque no quiso insistir.

-Creo que es hora de cambiarnos, ya no falta mucho para llegar-dijo Al observando el cielo que empezaba a mostrar el inicio de la noche, el crepúsculo.


	4. La selección

**Capítulo 4: La selección**

-¡Los de primer año por aquí!¡Los de primer año!-gritaba un hombre muy alto y fornido

-¿Quién será él?-se preguntó Edward más para si mismo que para los demás pero Albus le contestó:

-Se llama Hagrid y es el guardián de las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts, es amigo de mi familia y de la de Rose

-Es muy amable y fuerte, aunque tiene un peculiar gusto por las criaturas peligrosas-dijo Rose- mi mamá me contó que una vez trato de domesticar un dragón

-¡¿Dra…dragón?! – exclamó Will e iba a añadir algo más cuando su hermano lo interrumpió

-Es mejor que nos apresuremos, somos los últimos-dijo Al y todos se encaminaron hacia Hagrid el cual los llevo hacia unos botes donde los alumnos fueron subiendo por grupos de cuatro.

La noche estaba en su apogeo y miles de estrellas brillaban sobre ellos, el camino por el lago fue corto y cuando vislumbraron el castillo les pareció enorme y asombroso, lleno de magia, magia que los gemelos habían demostrado poseer cuando tenían seis años al hacer levitar los valiosos adornos de porcelana que su abuela tenía en la sala.

_Flashblack_

_-¡Edward!¡Will!-exclamó una bella mujer de ojos ambar-¡Qué hacen!_

_L__os gemelos perdieron la concentración y dejaron caer los jarrones y figurillas de porcelana que habían hecho volar por los aires ante los ojos alegres de su hermana menor, cosa que la hizo llorar._

_-¡¿Qué hicieron?!-exclamó su madre que iba llegando y se había quedado parada junto a la abuela con los ojos llenos de asombro, pues sus hijos nunca habían hecho una travesura que inmiscuyera las pertenencias valiosas de otras personas. Eran traviesos pero conocían límites, o eso creía ella_

_-Los hicimos volar para Nicole-dijo con en voz baja Edward_

_-A ella le gusta-añadió su gemelo_

_-¡Es imposible! Us..uste..ustedes no pueden hacer eso-decía su madre no muy convencida de si misma_

_-Si podemos mamá- dijo Edward y anñadió- Mira_

_Y ante el asombro de su madre y de su abuela hicieron volar los restos de los objetos y los unieron, de tal manera que quedaron como si nunca les hubiera pasado nada. Ese día su madre se comportó muy extraña y más su padre cuando le explicaron lo que había sucedido. Su bisabuelo, un famoso doctor, los examinó y no encontró nada de extraño que ocasionara esos sucesos extraños que a partir de ese día les comenzaron a suceder muy a menudo, y a los cuales no les habían encontrado explicación hasta hacía pocas semanas que les había llegado su carta para asistir a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería de Londres, ciudad en la que ellos residían desde los siete años._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Edward sal del bote- le dijo Rose al gemelo sacándolo de sus pensamientos –es hora de entrar al castillo.

Los niños subieron unas no muy largas escaleras y se detuvieron ante una puerta muy alta donde un hombre joven los esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches niños-dijo el hombre-Soy el profesor Neville Longbottom, en unos momentos pasarán al gran comedor para ser seleccionados en su casa la cual puede ser: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Mientras estén aquí su casa será como su familia, con sus triunfos ganarán puntos, pero si realizan algo indebido los perderán, y al final del año la casa con más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa. Ahora fórmense en una hilera y síganme.

Los alumnos se formaron y entraron al gran comedor el cual los asombró, pues el techo estaba descubierto y se podían ver las estrellas, además de que cientos de velas flotaban sobre ellos y algunos ¿fantasmas? los saludaban cordialmente.

-Ahora-dijo el profesor- los iré nombrando uno por uno para que se prueben el sombrero y sean seleccionados, y así comenzó a nombrar a varios alumnos la primera fue una niña llamada Elizabeth que fue seleccionada para Hyfflepuff, después un par de niñas fueron a Ravenclaw. Hasta ese momento los gemelos se percataron de que el sombrero los iba nombrando por orden alfabético según su apellido y les fundió el pánico cuando el profesor dijo:

-Black, Edward- el niño miró rápidamente a su gemelo y prosiguió el camino hasta el taburete donde se sentó y el profesor le colocó el sombrero y escucho una vocecita _"Black, hace mucho que no escuchaba ese apellido, pero creo que no perteneces a esa familia. Eres valiente y fuerte, tienes talento y eres poseedor de una gran inteligencia. La sangre es fuerte en tu familia, pero ¿Dónde te pondré? Quedarías bien en Ravenclaw aunque creo que lo mejor para ti sería…"_ y después gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!. Edward se sintió muy feliz y aliviado y se encaminó hacia la mesa con colores escarlata que aplaudía ante el primer estudiante seleccionado para su casa, aunque la calma del pequeño no duró mucho pues enseguida escuchó que el profesor decía- Black, William.

Will se acercó un poco más seguro de si mismo al taburete, se colocó el sombrero y escucho una vocecilla en su oído _"¿Otro Black? Acabo de seleccionar a tu gemelo y aunque son parecidos en el exterior, no puedo decir lo mismo de su personalidad. Te gusta ser el líder, te gusta conseguir lo que quieres, eres muy inteligente, pero también la astucia es una de tus mayores cualidades, tu linaje no te lo impide así que sin ningún problema puedes ser…"_ y gritó ¡SLYTHERIN! El pequeño Will se sintió asombrado, lo habían seleccionado para una casa diferente a la de su hermano. Siempre había pensado que eran como dos gotas de agua idénticas pero al parecer se había equivocado, con calma se dirigió a la mesa de colores plata y verde; la cual lo recibió con cierto asombro pues nunca lo había visto, y se suponía que en esa casa todos compartían cierto parentesco aunque lejano al ser sangre pura o mestizos los que la conformaban.

La selección continuó, pero casi nadie prestó mucha atención, pues nunca habían visto que un par de gemelos quedara separado en casas contrarías, entre hermanos de distintas edades había sucedido rara vez y más cuando no llevaban una buena relación; pero ese par se veía muy unido y sin querer se habían convertido en enemigos, aunque ellos aún no lo supieran.

-Malfoy, Scopius-dijo el profesor. Un niño pálido y rubio avanzó, se colocó el sombrero y este inmediatamente gritó: -¡SLYTHERIN!, así se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó junto a Will

-Nott, Noah- fue nombrado y también fue seleccionado para Slytherin

-Potter, Albus-dijo el profesor, y el moreno se adelantó hacia el taburete y se colocó el sombrero "Potter, la magia es fuerte en ti, tienes un gran talento e inteligencia, además de que eres valiente, creo que no hay duda ¿verdad? eres un…" y grito ¡GRYFFINDOR! Albus caminó muy feliz hacia su mesa, LO HABÍA LOGRADO.

-¡Bien hecho hermanito!-le decía James con una gran sonrisa, por esa vez Albus le pasaría que le hubiera dicho "hermanito", estaba muy feliz, aunque preocupado por el hermano de Edward, y este último no se veía muy animado.

Pasaron otros alumnos más, pero Al no puso mucha atención hasta que escuchó:

-Weasley, Rose- la pelirroja caminó, se sentó en el taburete, se colocó el sombrero y escuchó

una voz en su _oído "¿Otra Weasley? Ya era extraño, el año pasado no tuve ninguno y ya me había preocupado, contigo no hay duda eres inteligente, valiente y audaz; no ha sido difícil porque tu eres toda una…" _y gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR! Rose sonrió y se dirigió a la mesa escarlata donde se sentó junto a su primo y un cabizbajo Edward.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó

-Na..nada

-No me engañas, ¿es por lo de tu hermano, verdad?-le cuestionó Rose

-No…bueno sí, es que nunca nos habían separado y es extraño, cuando dijeron su casa muchos se sorprendieron, creo que él no debería estar ahí-le contestó

-Es cierto creo que nunca antes había habido un hijo de muggles en Slytherin ¿o si Al?-cuestionó la pelirroja a su primo

-Creo que no, los mestizos abundan pues hoy en día los linajes de sangre pura son muy escasos, pero un hijo de muggles es algo demasiado extraño porque ¿son hijos de muggles verdad?-y Al miró fijamente a Edward

-Si-le respondió-nadie en mi familia hace magia, excepto Will, Nicole y yo

-¿Quién es Nicole?-preguntó Rose

-Ah, no les había hablado de ella, es mi hermana menor y es una bruja-dijo Al acordándose de su hermanita y sonriendo por primera vez

-Que extraño-dijo Rose y tanto Edward como Al la voltearon a ver

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Al

-Es que nunca había oído que de una pareja de muggles nacieran tres hijos magos, lo máximo eran dos, pero tres nunca ¿Edward estás seguro de que nadie en tu familia es mago?-le preguntó

-No que yo sepa-le dijo- cuando mi hermano y yo comenzamos a realizar cosas extrañas, nuestra familia buscó las posibles causas y fue hasta que nos llegó la carta de Hogwarts que supimos que todo se debía a la magia, aunque…-pero Edward ya no continuó más, no podía revelar ese secreto, todavía no.

-Aunque que-le dijo Rose

-Aunque ¡no se! Tal vez…¡mira!-dijo señalando una pierna de pollo horneada y se la metió a la boca- ¡Está muy sabrosa!-y de nuevo cambió el tema de la conversación.

Rose sabía que los gemelos estaban ocultando algo, y tal vez esa era la respuesta a los extraños acontecimientos que habían sucedido esa noche en Hogwarts.


	5. ¿Serpientes amigables?

**Hola!!!! Espero que les guste :)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 5: ¿Serpientes amigables?**

William seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos y aún cuando el banquete ya había comenzado y todos se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente, algunos de sus compañeros le dedicaban pequeñas miradas de confusión y comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellos cosas que el no lograba entender.

-Disculpa Black pero ¿vives en Londres desde hace tiempo?-le preguntó un muchacho rubio sacándole de sus pensamientos, recordaba que se llamaba Scorpius y era el único que se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra desde que se había sentado en la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Eh…? Ah sí, he vivido en Londres desde los siete años-le contestó Will

-¿Y tu familia es…?-le preguntó el rubio pero no alcanzó a terminar cuando Will le contestó

-De muggles, ¿hay algún problema con eso?-le respondió Will un poco molesto

-¿Estás seguro que en tu familia no ha habido ningún mago o bruja?-le volvió a cuestionar el rubio

-Sí, ¿por qué?-dijo Will

-Bueno, es que nunca un hijo de muggles había sido seleccionado para estar en Slytherin, es algo ¿Cómo decirlo? -se detuvo un momento para escoger la palabra adecuada-Imposible

-Lo cierto es Scorpius, que se acaba de demostrar que no es imposible-dijo un muchacho castaño que al parecer había estado poniendo atención a su plática

-Mi nombre es Noah Nott, y es un placer conocer a la única excepción que ha habido en esta casa-dijo el castaño en un tono agradable-Aunque no creo que seas una excepción

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Will

-El sombrero nunca se ha equivocado ¿o si Scorpius?-dijo Noah

-Nunca…¿no estarás pensando…?-dijo el rubio

-Es una posibilidad, tienes que admitirlo-dijo Noah

-¿Qué pasa?-les preguntó Will

-El sombrero no se pudo haber equivocado Will-le dijo Noah

-En tu familia hay magia, de eso no cabe duda-dijo Scorpius

-Pero ya les dije que no, es imposible-dijo Will

-Tal vez tus padres no sean magos pero alguno de ellos les transmitió la magia a tu hermano y a ti-le dijo Noah

-Y a mi hermana-completó Will

-¿Hermana?-preguntó Scorpius-¿Tienes una hermana que sea bruja?

-Sí-dijo Will y observó como los dos chicos se le quedaron viendo con incredulidad

-Entonces son tres, tu gemelo, tu hermana y tú-dijo Noah- No hay ninguna duda, en tu familia la magia es fuerte

-Pero si lo que dicen es verdad ¿por qué sólo mis hermanos y yo…?-dijo Will- A no ser que…

¿La magia puede saltarse muchas generaciones?

-No se mucho al respecto, pero creo que hay altas posibilidades de que eso suceda-dijo Scorpius

-Concuerdo con Scorpius-dijo Noah-Hay posibilidades ¿por qué?

-Bueno, estaba pensando que tal vez mis abuelos sepan algo, aunque…-dijo Will

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tus abuelos eran hijos de magos?-lo cuestionó Noah

-No sé, podría preguntarles-dijo Will y se quedó pensativo un momento- No, es imposible ellos se habrían dado cuenta si sus padres hubieran sido magos o brujas, al fin y al cabo eran sus pa…-pero Will no continuó, se había dado cuenta de que no había considerado a una parte de su familia

-¿Qué sucede Will?-le preguntó Scorpius

-Nada, estaba pensando en mi familia y en las posibilidades de que ellos sean descendientes de magos-dijo Will-Aunque creo que lo mejor será comunicárselo a mi padres ellos…-pero se detuvo en seco, lo había hecho, había mencionado a sus padres y lo tenía prohibido. Nadie debía saber quienes eran y mucho menos qué eran.

-Tus padres entenderán tus dudas Will-le dijo Noah

-En realidad no tengo…no tengo padres, me cuidan mis padrinos-dijo Will-Pero estoy seguro de que podrán ayudarme

-Si ellos te ayudarán-dijo Scorpius

El banquete se había terminado y los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivos dormitorios guiados por los prefectos. Will descubrió con mucho gusto que le iba a tocar compartir el dormitorio con Scorpius y Noah sus nuevos ¿amigos? Bueno, ellos eran los únicos que en lugar de cuchichear a sus espaldas se habían atrevido a hablarle, tal vez guiados más por su curiosidad que por un verdadero compañerismo, pero le agradaba su forma de ser. Ahora necesitaba comunicarle a sus padres lo que había sucedido y esperaba que ellos le ayudarán a descubrir la verdad sobre su pasado. Aunque él no sabía que en un dormitorio ubicado en una torre del castillo su hermano gemelo se cuestionaba la misma teoría que él había pensado durante la cena; una parte de su familia nunca la habían considerado para explicar la magia que corría por sus venas y tal vez ella era la causante de todo lo que les estaba sucediendo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Gracias por los reviews!!! Y a los que han puesto el fic en "Story Alert" O "Favorites", me alientan a seguir, de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS_


	6. Primeras impresiones

_Hola!!! Perdón si me tardé un poco, pero ya está aquí el nuevo cap._

**Capítulo 6: Primeras impresiones**

-Edward, Edward-dijo Al tocando levemente su hombro -¡Edward!

-Eh…que sucede Al-dijo Edward adormilado

-Ya es muy tarde, levántate y vístete rápido si quieres que nos toque algo de desayuno-dijo Al

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser se me hizo tarde de nuevo, siempre me pasa-dijo Edward-Estaré listo en unos minutos espérame

-Está bien, pero no tardes me muero de hambre-le dijo Al

Edward estuvo listo casi inmediatamente, le costaba habituarse a su nuevo horario y a su nueva forma de vestir, pero a la vez le encantaba formar parte de aquel mundo tan maravilloso lleno de magia, aunque en su familia la magia se podía observar desde otro punto de vista: el de las criaturas míticas.

-Qué bueno que bajan, estaba a punto de irme-dijo Rose

-Cálmate Rose, a Edward se le pegaron las sábanas-dijo Al en tono de burla- Por eso nos tardamos

-Lo siento Rose-dijo Edward

-Está bien-dijo Rose y lo miró por primera vez con detenimiento con sus hermosos ojos celestes, no se había percatado de que era muy guapo, sus ojos eran color chocolate y su piel era blanca lo cual iba muy bien con su cabello negro y liso; pero en cuanto él conectó su mirada con la suya se sintió avergonzada y bajó la vista inmediatamente.

-Que esperan, vámonos-les dijo Al a los dos y juntos se apresuraron al gran comedor

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor Edward se maravilló de nuevo con la magia que rodeaba el lugar, se sentía extrañamente cómodo aunque le preocupaba un poco su hermano, del cual no había sabido nada desde la noche anterior. Su preocupación no duró mucho pues en cuanto fijó su vista en la mesa de las serpientes vio a su hermano platicando animadamente con un chico rubio y otro castaño, aunque Will pareció percatarse de que alguien lo miraba porque volteó hacia la mesa de los Gryffindors y se encontró con su hermano al cual le dedicó una gran sonrisa, la cual él respondió de la misma manera.

-Qué clase tenemos primero Rose-dijo Al

-Transformaciones con los de Slytherin-dijo Rose

-¡Con Slytherin!-dijo Al desganado –Por qué nos tenía que tocar con las serpientes

-¿Qué tiene de malo Al?-preguntó Edward

-Lo siento Edward pero las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin siempre han mantenido cierta rivalidad-dijo Al

-Pero ¿por qué?-preguntó Edward sin comprender

-Porque ellos siempre se han creído superiores alegando que su sangre es pura-dijo Rose

-Y los Gryffindor, en especial, les han demostrado que no son tan perfectos como ellos creen-dijo Al

-Eso quiere decir que de ahora en adelante mi hermano es en cierta forma ¿mi enemigo?-dijo Edward preocupado

-Algo así-dijo Rose-Pero no le des mucha importancia, no todos los Slytherin se comportan así

El desayuno transcurrió sin ningún problema y pronto se dirigieron a aula de transformaciones para comenzar con las clases. Para Edward la clase no fue sencilla, pues el Profesor Darren les había pedido transformar palillos de madera en alfileres, los únicos que lo habían logrado exitosamente eran Rose y Scorpius, y el profesor les había dado cinco puntos a cada uno. Tendría que estudiar muy duro si quería aprobar el curso.

-Que bueno que te tenemos en Gryffindor Rose, porque si no los de Slytherin se llevarían todos los puntos-dijo Al

-No digas eso Al, cualquiera es capaz de hacer lo quiere si se lo propone-dijo Rose

Justo en ese momento vieron a Will caminando junto con Malfoy y Nott, él se veía muy animado, aunque a Al no le agradaba Scorpius para nada, su padre le había contado que los Malfoy habían sido mortífagos y habían hecho cosas muy malvadas en contra de sus enemigos, aunque en los últimos años la nueva cabeza de su familia: Draco Malfoy, había tratado de limpiar el nombre de los Malfoy y muchos los habían aceptado nuevamente, él seguía teniendo sus dudas.

-Si yo fuera tú Edward, le diría a Will que no se juntará con Malfoy, no es una muy buena influencia-le dijo Al a su amigo seriamente

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Tenemos que conseguir más puntos, no podemos dejar que los Gryffindor nos ganen-dijo el rubio

-Y que quieres que hagamos, Rose Weasley es muy buena-dijo Nott

-Tengo que estudiar más, tengo que superarla se lo prometí a mi padre-le dijo Scorpius

-No te amargues la vida amigo, mejor disfruta tu estancia en Hogwarts-dijo Nott

-¿Por qué es tan importante par ti superarla?-le preguntó Will a Scorpius

-Porque cómo mi padre no logro superar a la madre de Rose, ahora yo tengo que hacerlo-dijo Scorpius no muy convencido de si mismo

-Y que pasaría si no lo logras ¿te haría algo tu padre?-le dijo Will pero Scorpius se quedó callado y prefirió subir al dormitorio dejando a Will muy confundido

-La vida de los Malfoy no ha sido fácil desde que Voldemort fue derrotado ¿sabes quién fue Voldemort?-preguntó Noah a Will

-Algo he oído de él, era un mago muy malo-contestó Will

-Sí, él fue un mago de extraordinarios poderes que estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida tal cual la conocemos ahora, muchas familias de magos de sangre pura eran sus seguidores y tras la guerra la mayoría fue a la prisión de los magos: Azkaban; mi familia no resultó afectada porque nunca fuimos sus seguidores, pero los Malfoy si lo apoyaron, aunque después se arrepintieron, el abuelo de Scorpius estuvo en Azkaban poco tiempo pues argumentaron que habían ayudado al Sr. Potter en la guerra. Sin embargo, su nombre quedó manchado y aunque han pasado muchos años, todavía hay gente que los ve como traidores. Sospecho que Scorpius no quiere defraudar a su padre en su lucha por recuperar el status que tenían, si el logra ser el mejor de nuestra generación se ganarán el respeto de muchos, aunque no debe de utilizar medios turbios para lograrlo si no serían nuevamente señalados

-Pobre de Scorpius-dijo Will

-No te preocupes, pronto se le pasará el coraje, él no es una mala persona-dijo Noah

-Lo sé-dijo Will

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Will se encontraba en la biblioteca, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el inicio del curso, estaba buscando libros que hablaran sobre las familias de magos más antiguas, tal vez en alguno de ellos se hallaba la respuesta que tanto deseaba encontrar: por qué estaba en Slytherin. Había escogido uno que llevaba por título _Dinastías mágicas de ayer y hoy_ el cual incluía un gran repertorio de familias de varias partes del mundo. Se encontraba muy adentrado en su lectura cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Hola Will, que tal te ha ido-le preguntó Rose

-Bien Rose ¿y a ti?-dijo Will

-No me quejo las clases se me han hecho sencillas, tal vez porque mi madre me enseñó muchas cosas antes de empezar el colegio ¿Qué buscas?-le preguntó

-Nada en especial, solamente estaba investigando acerca de las familias mágicas más antiguas-le respondió Will

-Muy buena idea, tal vez así sepas algo más acerca del origen de la magia en tu familia-dijo Rose

-Si, eso espero-dijo Will-Oye cambiando de tema ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Mi madre me comentó que en sus tiempos de estudiante visitaba mucho la biblioteca y creo que le he encontrado el mismo placer que ella al visitar este lugar, me fascina leer libros y los que hay aquí son extraordinarios, creo que nunca me cansaría de estar en un lugar como este, tal vez por lo que te acabo de decir te parezca una persona muy aburrida ¿o no?-dijo Rose previendo una reacción de aburrimiento en Will, pero al contrario él la miraba con asombro como si acabara de descubrir algo nuevo-¿Qué te sucede?¿Te asusté?

-No…no es eso-dijo Will-Es sólo que nunca creí encontrar a alguien que le gustara la lectura tanto como a mí, eso es todo, la mayoría de la gente me toma de a loco cuando prefiero ponerme a leer que hacer deporte o cosas por el estilo, en fin creo que es parte de la herencia de mi abuela, a ella le fascina leer-terminó con una gran sonrisa

-Tal vez algún día podamos reunirnos a platicar sobre los libros que hemos leído y compartir nuestras partes favoritas, yo te puedo recomendar algunos acerca de magia muy buenos y tú algunos muggles-le dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa

-Me encantaría-dijo Will-Es bueno que entre nosotros no se aplique esa rivalidad Slytherin vs Gryffindor, la verdad no la entiendo

-Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco la entiendo del todo-dijo Rose y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, los de Will a pesar de ser físicamente iguales a los de Edward, tenían un brillo muy especial y transmitían una gran paz, ella podría haberse quedado mirándolos todo el tiempo pero una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Rose!-dijo Al-Aquí estás te estábamos buscando por todas partes

-¿Qué pasó Al?-dijo Rose

-Se te olvidó que hoy íbamos a visitar a Hagrid-dijo Al y luego se percato de la presencia de Will-Hola Will

-Hola Al-dijo Will

-Es cierto, vamos si no se va a hacer tarde y ya no nos van a dejar salir-dijo Rose-Nos vemos Will

-Adiós Rose, adios Al-dijo Will

-Bye amigo-dijo Al

*******************************************************************************************************************

_Gracias por los reviews, en verdad les agradezco mucho el apoyo_


End file.
